The Ancient Scrolls
by Larry Hotter
Summary: Ron is an auror alongside Harry. Hermione is no longer a part of the trio as something horrible happened to her. Ron is trying to live a normal life, but is unable to because of what is gonna happen. I can't reveal too much. Rated M to be safe. R/HG HP/G
1. New Life, Old Memories

After reading hundreds and hundreds of pages here on FanFiction, I got inspired to write one myself.

I've got some ideas from winky-wink and her story "His Hermione". That was actually the first fic I read here. Hope you don't mind.

If you haven't read it, do it now! It's lovely.

Anyway, this is a post-war semi-canon compatible story. Everything in DH happened, except the epilogue.

My primary language is NOT english, therefore I do apologize for my bad english. I lack the rich vocabulary of these excellent authors here.

I really envy you guys for being so articulate.

Keep in mind that this is my first fic.

Hope you enjoy this :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I:<strong>

He was running in a dark misty forest. A woman following him. A cloaked figure was running away from him. It was cold and the heavy breathing from the running was freezing his lungs, but there was no time to care about that, he had to catch the cloaked figure. He suddenly realized that the cloaked man had disappeared among the trees, making him stop and look cautiously for him.

He was breathing heavily as he was looking around, with his wand ready. "RON!" said the female's voice, making him quickly turn around, to find the cloaked man behind her with his wand pointed at her.

He froze, trying to figure out what to do. His heart was racing, not from the long run he just had, but because of the situation they now faced. She was clearly scared, as she stood there with her arms hanging looking at him with teary eyes. He could see her chest raise and fall quickly; her brown eyes were glistening behind that equally brown wavy hair. It was like she knew what was going to happen. The look turned to a determined look as the fear vanished from her face. Now her eyes reached out to him telling him to get ready. He knew that look, and he was starting to tell her to drop what she was thinking, as she suddenly turned around and drew her wand.

"Hermion… NO!"

It was like everything slowed down. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. A green flash burst out from the wand of the cloaked figure towards her. "HERMIONE!" He screamed out as it hit her, and she fell to the ground. Lifeless.

The earth started to shake and he heard a loud female voice from the sky: "RONALD!"  
>"What on earth is happening?" he thought. "WAKE UP, RONALD!" the voice continued.<p>

He opened his eyes and saw a rather pleasant looking blonde woman shaking him. "_Damn it! Not that nightmare again._" He thought as he got up and sat against the bed post. It had been haunting him for over five years. Now at 23 years of age, he still remembered it as if it was only yesterday.

"What was that about, Ronald?" the blonde asked him.  
>"Eh… nothing, babe" he said awkwardly, still shaken from the nightmare.<br>"What's with your knee?" she asked looking at him with wide light blue curious eyes.  
>"What?" he asked rather perplexed.<br>"You were talking, in your dream. Saying _'Her… My… Knee'_, what did you mean by it?"  
>"Crap!" He thought, now fully understanding what she was asking about, but he continued acting confused. "What?" he repeated, just to get more time to think up a good excuse. He hated to talk about his feelings. She repeated herself, while his brain kept working.<p>

"OH! Yeah… Well, I was having this bad dream about… err… hurting my knee in Quidditch, forcing me to retire. I was saying _'hurt my knee'_ obviously eating up the t's while babbling in my dream" he grinned, being quite proud of the excuse he just made up.

"AWWW! Poor baby" she said in a light comforting voice closing in, while rubbing his muscular bare chest with her hand, "You must really care about Quidditch since you were in so much pain while dreaming." She sat up straight, with a puzzled expression on her face "Why did you quit?"  
>"Lack of challenge, I guess." he quickly retaliated nonchalantly. This question had been asked too many times. This retort also answered the usual follow-ups that came.<p>

The blonde came even closer to him, as he could feel her breathing on the side of his neck. She started kissing him on the neck, thus making him uncomfortable. He was not in the mood, not after that nightmare he had just experienced.  
>"Shower time, babe" he uttered while getting out of bed towards the bathroom, leaving her desirous.<br>The cold shower did wonders, getting him awake, refreshed and ready for the day.

He soon left the bathroom with a towel neatly wrapped around the waist, while drying his hair with another. As soon as he removed it from his face, he saw her sprawled on the bed with silky light-blue lingerie over her tanned skin, contrasting her brilliant blond hair. She looked like a muggle supermodel. Her blue eyes, like the sky, were set on giving him a lustful look. That actually turned him on, but he didn't want to go through showering again, so he ignored it. He was lazy that way.

He quickly turned towards the windows and pulled the drapes apart, letting the warm morning sun saturate the room. He soon saw a familiar sight, and quickly opened the window.  
>"Hey, Hedwig" he let the beautiful white owl in. It looked remarkably similar to the previous bird bearing that name. "Whaddya got?" he questioned. Hedwig held out a leg and he took the furled paper attached to it.<p>

_Good morning, Ron_

_Just reminding you of Gin's birthday tomorrow._

_I know you haven't bought her any gift, so get started today!_

_Don't wait until the last minute like last year.  
>I'm still hearing about the too large, USED quidditch equipment.<em>

_Don't you dare forget it again, Ron._

_No stupid excuses either._

_Harry_

_PS! Jeez, I am really sounding like your mother now.  
>Please don't let her down!<em>

He cracked a smile, looking up from the letter. The blond bombshell wasn't there. He had completely forgotten her. He was scanning the flat to see where she was. It was a penthouse in Muggle-London, he had gotten a taste for muggle life.

Since he moved out from the Burrow he had started to wear high quality and expensive muggle wear like Armani, Hugo Boss, D&G, Versace, CK among others. His hair was usually slick combed backwards and he had grown a soul patch under his lip. With time he had grown some inches, also in width. He was much more muscular now, thanks to the hard training he had gotten through. At 6'4 and 220lbs he resembled an ancient Greek statue. Always clean shaven and always dressed for party. Ron had a certain confidence about him, close to arrogance. Women always turned their head to stare at him, even when he was with the more popular Harry Potter. He had gone from Potters sidekick, to Potters handsome friend.

He continued to look around until he saw her in the bathroom door, wrapped in a towel. Her hair was shiny and wet, but not dripping, and she was giving him that same lusty look from earlier.

He was standing there stunned, gaping, while she walked towards him seductively, crossing her legs. She threw her arms around his muscular neck, and closed in. "Last night was amazing" she whispered in his ear, before nibbling his earlobe. He could feel her hands loosening the knot on his towel.

He paused for a second to think this through, "Why the hell not" he thought before continuing their act of lust.

* * *

><p>He woke up from the pain in his neck. Quickly realizing he had dozed off in the couch with his boxers around his ankles. He pulled on the boxers and got up with a grunt, while holding the back of his neck.<p>

"Good afternoon, Ronald" he heard from the kitchen door. Looking up, he saw the blond all dressed up with her hair tied in a bun, leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed relaxing under her chest. She was smiling.

"Bloody hell!" he muttered to himself. _What was she still doing there?_ Producing a fake smile he answered quickly "Gd'afternoon, Catherine."  
>Her smile quickly turned to a frown. "It's <em>Christine<em>!" she said before turning back into the kitchen.  
>He whispered "FUCK!" to himself, he never cared to remember that, and now it got him in trouble. He quickly went after her into the kitchen.<p>

She was standing by the stove, pretending to be preoccupied with the bacon and eggs she was preparing.  
>"Babe," he said as he cautiously went towards her. "You know I meant Christine. I just woke up and was in a haze, you know how I am when I wake up."<br>He walked behind her, putting his arms around her waist and digging his head in her neck. Her frown quickly turned back to a smile as she turned to him.  
>"Why is it, Ronald Weasley, that I can't stay mad at you?" she gave him a peck on the lips while putting her arms around his neck.<br>"Maybe it's the charmingly good looks, the fame, the money…" he answered seductively "Or maybe it is my extraordinary skills in the bed… the floor… or the kitchen table?" he said raising an eyebrow at the end while closing in.  
>"Mmmmm… Red Fury" She said before kissing him and reaching for his privates. He quickly pulled away as he exclaimed "Oh! Very sore, babe! Maybe we should save that one for another time."<br>She giggled and then sighed "I guess we should. We have done nothing else all day, anyway." she turned back to the stove.  
>"Speaking of doing things" Ron said while sitting down at the table "I have to buy a gift for my sister's birthday."<br>"That's great! I find your sister lovely… Ginny, wasn't it?" Her face lit up in excitement. "So when are we going?" she asked expectantly.

"Err- Babe." He sighed before continuing on " It's a family-only dinner. She is not celebrating big anymore after the war and all... you know… Sorry." He could see her face darken with disappointment. He felt sorry for her. She had actually held out with him for a couple of weeks now, usually they got fed up before a week had passed. He would only hook up when he needed sex, then to avoid them. But this one was persistent. Unlike the others before her, she didn't demand anything special, she was just glad to be with him.

She wanted so much to do something else for a change, something normal couples would do. But didn't have the heart to complain, afraid he was gonna reject her, so she settled with what she got. For once she actually thought they made progress, but was left to be disappointed.

"Not that, silly!" she said as casually as she could, while putting up a weak smile "I meant: when are we going to buy the present? You could need a female opinion, you know."

Why was he treating them like that? Was it because of Hermione? Why couldn't he just move on? It had been five years anyway.  
>Why wouldn't she walk away like everybody else? That would make it so much easier. He wanted them to break it up, to be tired of him, to be fed up of him. That was much easier to cope with, than him being this mean guy taking advantage and hurting their feelings. He was snapped out of his reverie when he felt her hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Ronald? When are we going?" she asked again.  
>"Oh.. umm.. Right after we've eaten, I guess"<br>He saw bacon and eggs slide onto his plate alongside some slices of bread.  
>"Finally some breakfast!"<p>

After the late breakfast, he took a long shower, thinking back at the nightmare.

He regretted chasing after the remaining Death Eaters after Voldemort's fall. If he didn't, Hermoine wouldn't be hit by that killing curse.

After he saw her drop, everything he believed in had gone, the only thing that mattered was payback for what they did. He remembered chasing down the Death Eater, finally cornering him at the edge of a cliff. The Death Eater tried to curse him, but Ron parried it and cast a disarming spell. The Death Eater flew even though he shielded himself and fell almost off the edge, such ferocity in a spell had he never experienced.  
>He was quick to beg for mercy, as he understood that he had no chance against the young wizard.<p>

"Crusio" was the last thing the Death Eater heard before everything went blurry. The pain was intolerable, this was much worse than the normal curse. Ron's anger had intensified the curse by manifolds. Soon the muscle cramps dislocated the fingers and toes, the cramps in his chest made it impossible to breathe, and he was soon going to die of suffocation.

Ron saw the mess he had caused, as he saw foam coming out of the Death Eaters mouth while the eyes rolled back. He snapped out of the madness and stopped it.

"Please.. don't… kill… me!" The Death Eater said, while spitting blood, struggling to get his breath. Hermoine's death quickly came back to Ron's mind. "Go to hell" he said coldly, before blasting the Death Eater off the edge of the cliff. Into certain death.

* * *

><p>They were walking down Diagon Alley looking for a present for Ginny, when he heard a familiar voice. "Ron!" they turned and to their surprise, it was Harry.<p>

Harry was more or less the same as always. He had got rid of the glasses with a muggle laser operation, since the auror job demanded it. His face was now more mature, his hair was combed for a change and he always had stubbles. Seldom did people see Harry Potter clean shaven, unless it was a party. Ginny seemed, unlike other women, not to care about that. He wore dark formal clothing along his black leather trench coat that he wore all the time on duty.

"What's up? Why didn't you answer my letter?" Harry asked as he went up to them, not seeing Christine. Ron gave him a questioned look "I got it, but didn't think you'd require-"  
>"Christine! How are you?" Ron was interrupted by Harry as he had realized who was standing next to Ron "I'm fine Harry." She smiled nervously.<p>

"How is the investigation going then? Found anything new?" Harry said, seemingly forgetting all about Ron.  
>"We have lost track of him. He might have gone back to France for all we know." Her nervousness had quickly disappeared, since the talk had taken a rather comfortable direction.<br>"Oh, so you are going back too?"  
>"I thought I might stick around here for a couple of weeks more, in case he's still here." She looked at Ron and started to feel nervous again.<p>

"Why did you require an answer?" Ron interrupted, rather irritated about him being ignored all of a sudden.  
>"What? Of course I needed an answer. I asked you to meet me here, remember?" Harry said a little surprised.<br>"Have you forgotten to take your medication, Harry?" Ron answered mockingly "You never asked me to meet you, you only reminded me of Ginny's party, are you getting old or what?" he thought Harry must have been confused or something. He could see Harry was getting annoyed and about to retort, when Christine surprisingly broke in.

"Oh" she said, again looking rather nervous "Ron, you got a owl while you were showering, I put the letter on the nightstand and completely forgot to tell you about it."  
>She realised she did something bad as Ron gave her a look that said <em>are-you-out-of-your-mind<em>, and Harry's expression had changed to something between anger and surprise. "Ron, can I have a minute" he said more calmly than he looked.

They took a few steps, before Harry turned to her with a forced smile "It's about that letter, nothing to be concerned about" and continued dragging Ron around a corner.

"What the FUCK, Ron?"  
>Ron knew Harry was pissed off, he hated Ron's indifference to etiquette, Harry took the job as an Auror seriously.<br>"It's nothing, Harry" Ron said trying to calm him down.  
>"Nothing? You are shagging an foreign Auror, who also happens to be your partner in the case you are currently investigating, and you say it's <em>nothing<em>?" Harry paced around before turning again to Ron "You know to do better than this, Ron. What if the chief finds out? What if Kingsley… stupid git!" Harry looked rather concerned now, trying to figure out what to do.  
>"Nobody is gonna find out, Harry. Relax." Ron again, tried to assure him, but to no avail.<br>"Oh yeah? Like I just _didn't_ find out, right?" Harry's temper was rising.  
>"Come on, mate! You are acting like Hermi-" Ron stopped quickly, as Harry stiffened and gave him a look that told him not to go there. He knew mentioning her now would only make it worse.<p>

"Look, mate. As far as everybody is concerned, we are hanging together because of the case…_as professionals!_" Ron said sternly "They won't figure anything out, Harry. Just Relax will ya?" Ron finally said something to calm Harry down a bit. He knew Harry was concerned because he cared for Ron.

Harry couldn't risk Ron of losing the Auror job. He knew it would put Ron back in the predicament he was in after the war. This job actually gave Ron focus in his life, a little control. That is why Harry overreacted when he found out about Christine. He didn't want Ron back to the life of being an out of control drunkard.

"Fine! But don't fuck it up, Ron. Just ditch her like you ditch everybody else" Harry turned and started to walk back, and then turned and faced Ron "And as soon as possible!" before he turned again and went back to Christine.  
>"Yes, Boss!" Ron said in a mockingly tone following after.<p>

As soon as Harry again had reassured her that nothing was wrong and left, Christine turned to Ron with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Ronald. Did I get you in trouble?"  
>"Nah… Don't worry. Harry is just being Harry." Ron said "But we have to tone it down a bit, babe. He said many people suspects us being… you know." Ron just had this brilliant idea, and had started to execute his plan.<br>"Really? My God!" her concern grew, to his relief. "This is bad. What if the ministries find out? I could lose my job."  
>"Relax, babe. They won't find out… And if they do, you won't be kicked out." he said, then quickly added "Maybe get off this case, but that's the worst that could happen." He knew this was his one big shot at getting her to leave him.<br>"No, Ronald. You don't know the French ministry; they take such things very seriously." She started to almost panic "I think…" she paused a bit and looked him in the eyes. He could see she was holding back her tears "I think we should… take a break." her face turned to her shoes "I'm sorry, Ronald."  
>It was like a load was taken off his shoulders, he really had to concentrate to keep his mask up. "Babe…" he took a deep breath to keep himself from smiling "You sure?"<br>"Yes. I'm sorry" a tear slipped out of the corner of her eye.  
>"Don't be." He quickly retaliated filled with guilt. "I understand. You have no choice."<br>"Oh Ronald!" She hugged him hard, as more tears ran down her flushed cheeks. "I… I really.." she stopped, realizing what she'd say would make it worse. She couldn't tell him she was starting to fall in love with him, not after just two weeks.  
>"What?" Ron asked just out of curiosity, though he quickly regretted it, he feared he knew the answer.<br>"I… just really wanted this to last longer." She backed out an arm's length, still holding his arms "After this case is over… After…" she paused letting out a sigh "when I come back. I want us to get a fair chance."  
>"Certainly" Ron assured her.<br>A smile appeared on her face. "Promise?"  
>Ron smiled back, cupping her face with both hands. "Promise."<p>

* * *

><p>He came into his flat and heard a familiar noise coming from the window. He was surprised to see Hedwig again, and quickly opened the window and read the letter soon after.<p>

_Me again, Playboy!_

_The boys wanna meet up for a drink tonight.  
>Thought you wanted to join, unless you have other shagging-business tonight.<em>

_See you at Rosmerta's at 8 then._

_Harry_

Ron smiled at the thought of everything being cool again between them. Harry never held a grudge against him anymore. He could be pissed off before they parted and indifferent to what happened the next time they met. He loved that trait with Harry.

"Let's see what got me in trouble today, then" Ron said to himself as he went for the unread letter from Harry on the nightstand.

_Hi, Ron._

_Just getting finished for today. It's kinda early and Gin's not home from practise. So I thought of getting some lunch at Diagon Alley._

_Wanna join?_

_I can help you with getting Ginny's gift too, after we eat of course._

_I need a fast reply, as I am soon to finish the reports and am starving._

_Harry_

"SHIT!" Ron exclaimed, as he remembered. He had forgotten to buy the gift.

8.30 Ron arrived at Three Broomsticks. As soon as he entered he heard everybody cheer and yell "RED FURY!", they had clearly started without him. As he passed by Madam Rosmerta he ordered a firewhiskey, before joining the boys.

"Whar'up Neville... Barrett... Rachel... Quinton" he gave everybody a nod as he mentioned their names. "and of course my brother from another mother… Harry!" He said as he gave him a pat on the back.

Neville had joined them in being an Auror after Voldemort's fall, hunting down the rest of the Death Eaters. But later finished school and started working as a herbology teacher at Hogwarths. He was still a part of the group, always joining the casual evening drink.

Barrett Barksdale a boulder of a man. Physically the strongest of the bunch with, his stocky muscular body. Very courageous and skilled. Ron was happy he was on the good side of this dark haired bearded brute.  
>In spite of his brute-like looks, he was a gentle guy. The oldest of the group, at 28 years of age.<p>

Rachel Gracie a talented 21 year old witch. She joined the Aurors after the war, and quickly got herself noticed. A young and tall, dark blonde whose looks deceive. One of the few witches that had a healthy relationship with Ron. He looked at her as one of the boys. She was a Slytherin at Hogwarths.

And finally Quinton Johnson. Angelina's brother. He joined the Aurors the same year as Rachel, equally skilled as well. A proud Gryffindor, that adored George Weasley. They shared a similar sense of humor.

"How are you doing, Nev? How is first year as teacher?" Ron asked.

"It's nice, I guess. Can't complain. Setting up curriculum was more work than I thought. You know, since this is my first year, I had no idea how far each class had gotten, so I had to start with a test to see what they knew. I guess that didn't give me any popularity points, heh heh. Ten points off from Professor Longbottom! Heh heh. Anyway, that again meant I had to read all tests for all classes and set up the plan in a week. That, I can tell you, is-"

"Jeez, Neville! I asked how it was, not how you have to do your bloody work!" Ron cut him. Everybody laughed including Neville.  
>Ron continued "I can't understand how Hannah stands you, mate. How is she, anyway?"<br>"She's fine. Very busy cleaning up The Leaky Cauldron." Neville replied short this time.

"Ok. Don't start again, Nev. Please! I beg you!" Again there was a roar of laughter.

"Hey, Ron. How is it going with that French vixen... Cathrine?" Quinton asked  
>"It's <em>Christine<em>, you stupid git!" Ron said rather annoyed as he got reminded of his own mistake earlier. "And she is as British as you are. She went to Hogwarths, didn't you know that?"  
>Nobody seemed to know that, as everyone exclaimed a mixture of "no way!" and "really?" as they looked to Harry.<p>

"He is right. Her full name is Christine Mitchell, she is one quarter French, and her parents died in the war, so she moved to her grandparents in France." Harry filled them in "This girl actually became Auror to make a difference in the world. She still has her parent's house here in England; I guess it's only a matter of time before she joins our group."  
>"Bloody hell, mate. Even I didn't know that! And I'm the <em>partner<em>!" Ron stated.  
>"Well, if you had done some background check, you would have. We are Aurors... Constant vigilance, remember?" He gave Ron a grin.<br>"Come on, mate! You can't say you didn't trust a fellow Auror, can you?... You can!" Ron realized as he looked at Harrys expression. "Harry... you're being paranoid!"  
>Harry sighed, maybe he was being paranoid. He couldn't trust anyone new to him, not after the war. "I dunno, Ron. But after Moody- or Crouch Jr., Nagina and... <em>her<em>. I can't let my guard down."

"I'm hearing Ron is letting more than his guard down to her." Barret came to the rescue, Harry was thankful for that, as the direction the conversation was taking was rather sad.  
>"Shut up, Barksdale!" Ron spat "Unlike what you think, I am a <em>professional!<em>" he said as he glanced at Harry, seeing him rolling his eyes. "So don't make me go unprofessional and kick your ass" Ron finished and slammed the table with his hand.

At this Barret sat down his beer and stepped back with his arms open. "Bring it!"  
>Ron stared at him angrily, then broke into a laugh "Fuck you, mate! I'm not <em>that<em> drunk!"  
>They all laughed as Barret came back to his glass.<p>

The rest of the evening, they talked, drank and had fun.

* * *

><p>First chapter finished. The pub scene was longer, but I cut it short because of boring dialogue. They talked about achievements and shit. Very boring...<p>

Added some new dialogue to the lacking pub-scene. Just to give some more insight to the characters.

I've just started on the second chapter. It may take a while. I apologize for the bad english, since english is not my first language it will be rather... lacking in vocabulary.

Tell me what you think. I know, it's rather uneventful, but we need a base and a slow start for this story.

I guess the first two or three chapters will just have everyday stuff in it. Before the action starts.

**Red Fury will be explained later on. Same with Hermiones death. just hang in there! :)**

I've done some research for this story and in my mind this is going to be pretty cool! I pray that I can execute it as well! :)


	2. the Birthday

Thank you very much for the good words in the Review, everybody.

It's very nice to see that you have faith in my story, even though you hate that Hermione died.

This chapter will clear some things up, and might even make you angrier, therefore have I also uploaded chapter 3 to make everything fall in place.

* * *

><p>Chapter II:<p>

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Ron woke up in a foul mood. "Who the fuck is bothering me this early on a bloody Sunday?"

With almost closed eyes he went to the window and opened up, to let the white owl in. "Hedwig, whaddya want?" He said angrily as he snapped the note out of her leg. He got an indignant hoot from her, but he couldn't care less, not with the hangover he was having.

He furled up the note, read it, tossed it aside, and was going back to bed. Then he suddenly stopped.

He quickly picked up the letter and read it again:

_Morning, Ron._

_Forgot to ask yesterday about the gift._

_I hope you're not stupid enough to forget it again._

_Since I know you, I have taken precaution and bought an extra gift._

_Let me know if you need it._

_Party is at 5._

_Harry_

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Ron started panicking. He could _not_ ask Harry for that extra gift, his pride objected to that. What he needed to do, was to get a nice gift quickly. He scanned the flat for something to give. _No! Don't go there again_, he thought. He glanced at the clock, and it was 3.

"FUCK!" Now he really was panicking. "Shower, eat and shop!" He said to himself "Fuck it! Just eat and shop!" He started heading towards the kitchen, when someone knocked on the door.

He ran towards the door swearing, stepped on an empty bottle and tripped head-first into the door. _THUD!_

It was one of _those_ days.

He got up swearing even more, while rubbing his head and opened up to reveal Christine. "Morning, sunshine!" she said, smiling as she stepped in. "What's wrong?" her expression quickly changed at the sight Ron.

"Horrible day! Ginnys birthday... I forgot the gift and-"

"But I didn't!" She interrupted triumphantly as she showed him a small package.

Ron was moping.

She continued "After the lovely dinner yesterday when we said our goodbyes, I recalled why we were at Diagon Alley in the first place. So I took the liberty of buying you... and Ginny a present!"

"I... you.." Ron was speechless "You're brilliant, you know that! I can kiss you right now! C'mere!" Ron was ecstatic. He gave her a hug and lifted her up, then proceeded to kiss her on the lips.

"Now now, Ronald. Remember the agreement." She said grinning.

He backed up, still holding her arms "You just saved my day... No, my whole year is more like it!" He turned around looking for something as he asked her how much it did cost, before he found his gold bag and opened it up.

"Ronald! I don't want money for this. Like I said, this is a gift for both you and Ginny."

"Babe-uh... Christine. There is no way I can pay you back for this, believe me. I just want to pay for the item, not the brilliant gift you saved me with. Just let me give you some galleons at least." Ron really wanted to pay her to make himself feel better.

"I want none of that. This is my gift to you, end of story." It was a lost battle for Ron, he found out. As she crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"All right, all right! But I am buying you a dinner for this one."

"Fine, Ronald. Now hop into the shower, and get that smell off you, while I make you some breakfast."

"You will do that too? Aww, Christine! I don't know what I would've done without you! You are a guardian angel." He said grinning at her.

On his way to the bathroom, he remembered Harry's letter. He scribbled his reply on a parchment and read it with a smile:

_Harry, you git!_

_How dare you THINK I could forget my baby sister's birthday?_

_I don't need your stupid gift, as I have my own. Which is much better than yours, might I add._

_See you at 5._

_Ron_

He looked for Hedwig, but she had taken off. So he went to his own owl, Zeus, a large brown and white eagle-owl. Zeus hooted excitingly as he hadn't delivered anything for days.

"Alright there, mate?" Ron said "Take this to Harry, yeah? He's probably at The Burrow."

Zeus hooted understandingly, before he took off.

* * *

><p>Four thirty Ron apparated outside the Burrow, ahead of time, thanks to Christine. He took a long look at it, as memories flooded his mind. His mother's loud shouting snapped him out of his stupor, and he went for the door.<p>

As soon as he opened up, he could feel the warmth and love of his family. He realized that he hadn't come home often enough. This place was where he really belonged and where he could be himself.

"Ronnie! How are you my dear?" Molly walked to him and gave him a bone crushing hug, and a wet kiss on the cheek.

"Mum!" Ron said annoyingly wiping his cheek "I'm twenty three years old, for f-Merlins sake!"

"Well, to me you're still my little boy. No matter how old you get." She gave him a pat on the cheek before she went to the kitchen.

Ron sighed and went to the living room to find his whole family under one roof. He could nothing but smile at the sight.

"Ron, my boy" Arthur said. "Come! Sit!" He said as he took Victoire, Bill and Fleur's daughter, in his lap to make space for Ron.

Ron did as he was told.

"So how are you, son?" Ron knew this was no casual question. Arthur really cared, ever since Ron went through that period of decadence some years ago.

Ron knew his parents blamed themselves, since they never saw it coming. Truth was, no one could foresee it, not even Ron. He was trying to have the time of his life by partying every day, trying to fill the void in his life. He had lost the grip on his life; he simply had no meaning or goal for it. Had it not been for Harry, he would have still been there. It was Harry that convinced him to join Bill to Egypt, and it was there he was revitalized. No chance of getting alcohol helped a lot, but at the same time he found a new milestone in his life: to learn wandless magic.

Hassan, a co-worker of Bill, saw that Ron had potential. He persuaded Ron to go to the Egyptian University of Magic and helped him getting admitted.

The one year in the Al-Sehr University changed his perspective of life. He found a new appreciation for life. He learned how hospitable they were, how respectfully he was treated. He loved the simple life there; it reminded him of his life before the war. He started caring for people again, and decided to use his newfound skills for the greater good. He wanted to be an Auror again.

"Alright there, son?" Arthur got Ron out of his reverie.

"Yeah, dad. Just tired, I reckon."

"Rather hung over, if you ask me." George remarked with a smirk.

"Yeah, well... nobody asked you, okay." Ron spat.

"Oooooh! Ickle Ronniekins is hurt!" George taunted.

"Come on, lads. Stop it you two." Arthur broke in.

At this Ron turned his attention to Harry, who sat near the window looking outside. "Where's the birthday girl?"

"In the kitchen… with your mum, Fleur and Audrey."

"Let's go to my room for some peace and quiet" Ron said as he went towards the stairs, Harry following.

Inside the bedroom, Ron laid on his bed, while Harry took a chair next to a desk.

"So... what did you get?" Ron asked with a curious smile, staring at the roof.

"Believe me, mate. You can't top what I got this time!" Harry replied confidently with a smug smile.

"Yeah? Whaddya got then? Nimbus 3000? Luxury Quidditch supplies? One of those expensive fantasy dream potions?"

"In time... you'll see, Ron" The smile got even smugger, to Ron's annoyance.

Ron turned and rested his head on his left hand, facing Harry. "Come on, mate. You can tell me" he got both curious and nervous. What did he bring himself anyway? He had forgotten to ask Christine. What if Harry's gift was better? Suddenly he didn't seem so confident anymore.

Just then the door flew open and George entered the room. "What's up, ladies?"

"Oh! _Come on!_" Ron exclaimed very annoyed, as he shifted back to laying on his back.

"Glad to see you too, dear brother." George retaliated as he sat down next to Ron's legs. "You'll never guess who I saw earlier today at Diagon Alley." He told Harry.

"What if we don't wanna know?" Ron retorted still angry at his brother.

George sighed "Allright then..." his expression turned serious "_Hermione!_"

Silence!

Ron was up on his elbows with his mouth agape.

"Yup!" George nodded "she's back again."

"What the hell is _she_ doing back?" It was Harry's turn to get angry.

Ron sat there flustered, he didn't know how to feel. One part of him was glad she was back in town, but another was annoyed and angry, like Harry.

"Dunno, mate. Just thought I'd bring you the happy news."

"Well..." Harry got up "Don't mention her to Ginny, or you'll ruin her day. You know how much she dislikes her."

"Come on, Harry. Give her some slack. It's been almost five years now, isn't it time to put the animosity to rest?" Ron was on the defensive. She had, after all, been their best friend "Maybe she's regretting what she'd done, and has come to patch things up."

"SEVEN YEARS!" Harry's temper was on the rise. "_Seven_ years, Ron... and then she ditched us without even looking back. I know it's been hard for her because she nearly died, but she can't turn on her friends like that. Not after what we've been through together, there is no _fucking_ excuse!"

George was silent, which was very unlike him, but even he knew that this was too serious business to joke with.

"I'm going downstairs." Harry mumbled as he exited the room.

"Bloody hell! I know he values loyalty highly, but this is ridiculous." Ron told George as Harry had gone.

The party went on, and everybody was enjoying themselves.

Finally, it was time for the gifts. Ron felt giddy with excitement.

Ginny opened most of them, and thanked everybody for the gifts. The last three gifts left were from Ron, Harry and George.

George gave her a set of _Fantastic Fantasy Dream Potions_ which contained many vials with colourful content. "Thanks, George" Ginny said, looking unsure.

"Don't worry, Gin. It's nothing of _that_ sort of fantasy!" George assured her with a wink.

She opened Harry's gift next, seemingly dreading to open Ron's. He had given her a pair of high quality Quidditch gloves and a Broomstick Servicing Kit Deluxe.

"Thank you, Harry. I really needed new gloves." She gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Now it was time for the final gift. Ron felt confident again, he could top Harry's gift. He had faith in Christine.

Ginny was nervous about opening it, she just stood there and stared at the gift.

"Go ahead, Ginny. What are you waiting for?" Ron said a bit annoyed.

"It's not something like last year is it?" She looked at him with a nervous glance.

"Oh Come on! How long are you gonna hold that against me? Just open it... it's the best gift ever!"

She opened the small gift to reveal a velvet box. A gasp escaped her as she gave Ron a questioned look.

"Go ahead" Ron got even more confident, he was at the top of the game. "Open it already!" Truth was, he couldn't wait to see for himself, what he had gotten her.

She obliged and opened the velvet box to reveal a pair of beautiful earrings. They were silver with emerald dangling in delicate chains.

"Ron..." Ginny said stunned "This is... beautiful!"

She rushed at him and gave him a big hug. "Oh yeah! I'm the man!" He thought.

Ron smirked at Harry, only to see Harry's smug smile returning, this made him uneasy.

"Ginny" Harry said giving Ron a final smug glance "I have another gift for you."

Ron couldn't believe it... Harry was going to steal the show _again_.

Harry produced a small wrapped gift from his pocket; it was a bit bigger than Ron's.

Ginny jumped up and down with excitement while clapping her hands.

He gave Ginny the gift and she instantly started to unwrap it. All eyes were on the gift, it was another velvet box. "Nice! Matching necklace?" Ginny asked as she started to open it "or maybe it's a matching... Ring!" It was a giant golden ring with a huge diamond. Everybody gasped as she looked up to face Harry, but he wasn't there. He was on the floor on one knee.

Ginny let out a loud gasp, as she reached for her mouth with both hands, thus dropping the box and its content.

Harry quickly picked it up and presented it to her. "Ginny, ever since you became a part of my life, I have had a reason to live. A reason to fight. A reason to survive. I was a miserable empty shell of a man, and you filled me and made me complete with your love and care. It was your love that made me survive the war, and it was your care that made me survive after. Ginny, I believe true love goes beyond the boundaries of life, and I want to make sure to share that eternity with nobody but you, starting today. Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry and make this Harry complete?"

Ginny just stood there frozen in tears, with her hands covering her mouth and nose. She peeped something nobody could figure out.

"Come on, woman! Just say yes!" George said, after what felt like hours.

"YES!" Ginny yelled as she fell on her knees and kissed Harry. "I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you, Harry Potter!" she said cupping his face as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Yes, I want to marry you! I want to share my life with no one but _you_!"

Harry grinned and they kissed again.

As they recovered from all the emotions, Harry put the ring on her finger to the applause of the family.

Everybody swarmed to congratulate them. Molly went completely mental, according to Ron, as she couldn't stop crying.

After everybody had settled down, Ron went to Harry to congratulate him. "That was a low-blow, mate. You _knew_ I couldn't top that!"

"I warned you, didn't I? You don't mess with The Chosen One." Harry said with a wink.

Ron threw his head back in laughter. "Congratulations mate. I've always thought of you as my brother, but today it's official. Welcome to the family!"

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. If you hate that Hermione is hated, please read chapter 3, as you will get both the reason for her being alive and hated.<p>

Harry yelled Seven Years, because she had known them for seven long eventful years, and suddenly ditched them. It's not seven years ago. Still five! ;)

Thank you.


	3. Remembrance

Chapter III:

Ron came home exhausted. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Harry and him had celebrated the engagement with some firewhiskey until 2 at night.

It was an eventful day. Not only was his best friend going to marry his sister, but Hermione had also come back.

"Hermione, huh?" He said shaking his head. He didn't bother to undress, as he took his shoes and jacket off before jumping straight into bed.

Many emotions and thoughts were flowing through his head, as he was laying there staring at the ceiling.

What if he didn't go after the Death Eater that very day, five years ago? Would that have kept them together? Or was this fate?

He remembered when he came back to Hermione after killing the Death Eater. He saw Harry sitting there and holding her. Something startled Harry, as he started to look around and saw Ron.

"RON!" he screamed "She's alive! She's breathing! HELP ME!"

Ron was there in an instant. He picked her up. "StMungos" he said as he started turning to apparate.

"NO!" Harry interrupted "You can't apparate in this state. You won't be able to focus."

Ron ran with her for what felt like an hour, to the nearest fireplace to floo.

It was later at StMungos that he remembered; she wore the soul gem that Nicholas Flamel had given her on his deathbed. They had been summoned by Flamel after Voldemort's fall. He had told them that he had not completely destroyed the Philosophers Stone, but turned it into the soul gem, a gem that recovers a person's soul, if it's taken by force. Back then Ron found it very strange that he gave it to Hermione, and not Harry. But today he was astounded by the insight of the old wizard; was he also a seer?

He was standing next to her bed and looking at her. The gem had shattered, sacrificed itself to bring her soul back. Her skin had the bluish tint of the dead, and her lips were dried and split. If it wasn't for the shallow rise and fall of her chest, he would never have thought that she was alive.

The healers said she was going to recover fully physically, but the mental trauma would need some time to heal. She was in a coma, and all they could do was to wait for her to wake up.

Ron and Harry spent every day in there with her, while Ron also spent the nights.

On the third day he took Harry outside the room and told him about the execution of the Death Eater. He had to get that off his chest.

"What? He was unarmed, asking for mercy and..." Harry couldn't believe what he heard "You used an unspeakable curse before you threw him off the cliff! Ron..."

"I know... I regret it, Harry. I lost control... he...he _killed_ her..." Ron quickly corrected himself "I... I thought he had killed her!" he was a wreck. The guilt of a being a murderer was tearing him apart.

"That still gives us no right to torture and... and kill unarmed men. Ron, the things you did... it's what dark wizards do." Harry couldn't believe what Ron had done. It came as a shock that he didn't know how to deal with.

"I... I..." That was it. Ron couldn't stop the tears any longer. He fell on his knees and burst out crying.

Harry was quick to comfort him. "Ron. I know you aren't evil. You lost control... S'pose I would lose it too, if I had been there. We all make mistakes, Ron. We need to learn from them... and I know you have."

It felt good to cry out. He had to release all those feelings he had bottled up and accumulated through their hard time.

Later he had gone back into the room. He sat there and looked at her. She was so innocent, so pure, while he had become a murderer. "A_ bloody _murderer" he thought. Ron was not worthy of her.

His guilty conscience was tearing him apart. He did what they were fighting _against_. He could never taint her by being with her anymore, she deserved better. With these thoughts swirling in his head, he dozed off on the chair next to Hermione.

He had a vivid dream about a teary Hermione asking him to forgive her. He opened his eyes to see Hermione looking straight back at him, holding his hand. What he failed to see was the tears in her eyes as he jumped up from the chair.

"Hermione! You all right?" She nodded. "I'll get the healers." He said as he rushed out to get the healers.

Hermione told him not to, but he didn't want any of that. In the corridors he ran into Harry, who had brought him some food. He told Harry about her and to get the healers, while he ran back to Hermione.

Back in her room he sat next to her bed and held her hand. "They are coming now." He smiled at her. "Harry is here too."

"Ron..." she paused for a long time, before she opened her mouth to say something.

Just then Harry barged in with a healer behind him. "Hermione!" He grinned, and got a weak smile back from her.

The healer checked her and said everything was in order. She would have to stay there a little while for a couple of tests, before she could be discharged.

She was sent home not long after that, and had to be in bed for some weeks. Ron never visited her there, as he was too ashamed to face her parents. How could he face them, when he was the one that let that happen to her?

The weeks after her recovery their relationship had began to fade. Ron hid himself all summer by working in Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. The relationship between them had turned awkward, as both of them seemed to be afraid of each other.

It wasn't before the school year was going to start, that they had a real talk as a couple. It was at King's Cross; she was leaving for her final year in Hogwarts. Ron was going to start Auror-training with Harry and Neville.

"We are falling apart, Ron." she said with a shaky voice.

"Hermione..." that was all he could say, before his voice cracked.

"I don't want to lose you, Ron" her eyes brimming with held-back tears.

"We can't continue like this, Hermione." he finally managed to get out, avoiding her eyes. "It's best that we... just... remain friends." It was breaking him apart to say that, but he had to, for her sake.

"Is that what you really want?" her eyes released the tears as she saw him nodding. "I... I'm..." she paused for what seemed like an eternity, before she sighed. "Maybe you are right." she wiped her tears away "We might lose our friendship as well."

"So... friends?" Ron said, still avoiding her eyes, reaching out his hand to shake hers.

"Best friends!" She said and gave him a hug and a sad smile "Goodbye, Ron." She walked away without looking back.

It was very hard for Ron to end it with her. His demeanour had changed; he had become angrier.

He continued having contact with Hermione through owl post. Though their letters were short and awkward, he still tried his best to maintain his friendship with her.

This was until November. She suddenly stopped replying his letters, even Harry didn't get replies. This made them both concerned for her, and at Christmas they consulted it with Ginny at The Burrow. She went to Hogwarths with Hermione. Ginny assured them that everything was all right, and that Hermione might be very busy with school work.

After New Year they got a letter from Ginny where she told them she had talked to Hermione about not answering any letters. Hermione did not give her any clear answer as to why, but after much questioning from Ginny, she had started to avoid Ginny as well. Ginny was furious, and said she didn't want anything more to do with Hermione.

This behaviour puzzled Ron. Why would she do such a thing?

He tried to get some time off, to visit her at Hogwarts, but he could not since they had started their field training and were on the field hunting remaining Death Eaters. Rumour reached him that she had a new boyfriend at Hogwarts. By putting two and two together, he came to the conclusion that it was over. Everything was over, even their friendship.

This made him angrier. He had become a ticking time bomb.

His rage fuelled his magic, and he was unbeatable on the battlefield. This got him the nickname "Red Fury" by the co-Aurors.

They soon found out that he had something called _Ira Forti_, the mighty wrath. It was a very rare ability that one of millions had. This made him feared among the Death Eaters, as few could withstand the rage induced magic. The Battle would end quickly with an angry Ron on the battlefield.

A year went by, and Ron and Harry had become fully fledged Aurors. They were well known for capturing dozens of stray death Eaters. Not long after the whole war was officially over.

The year had gone by without seeing or hearing from Hermione. She had found a job in Australia at Magical Research Department and moved straight there after school. Harry had given up on her.

After another year, Ron, at 20 years of age, was bored with his profession. He had a new tendency of getting bored rather quickly with everything. It was an uneventful year, and Ron had enough when he got _The Petnapper_ case. He quit as an Auror.

He focused on doing things that he liked, and started playing Quidditch professionally. He had excelled at this as well, and had become the keeper for The Chuddley Cannons. His nickname "Red Fury" had followed him in Quidditch as well.

His demeanour had changed back to resemble the old Ron, as he had managed to suppress the memories of his past.

At 21 years of age he was ranked as the best keeper in The Cannons' history, and one of the best keepers in all of history. This gave him some lucrative deals with broom producers, and he got his own Quidditch-accessory line named Red Fury.

Before turning 22 he had quit Quidditch as well, thanks to his new habit of getting bored. In spite of being retired, Ron still made good money off of Quidditch, with the sales of merchandise named after him. Ron had everything, fame, money and glory. But not love.

His life soon became one big party. He was always drunk, and didn't care who he slept with. He had convinced himself to believe that he was having a great time, but in reality he had never been so miserable.

Harry made him realize what he was doing, and got all the Weasley's to help Ron out of the situation. The plan ended with Ron going with Bill to Egypt.

Now a year and a half later, he was almost content with his life. He only needed someone to share the rest of his life with; he needed someone he could love.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the explanation for everything. Please let me know what you think and what you wish will happen. I am always open to suggestions.<p> 


	4. Another Attempt at Life

Hello everyone! First of all: I am really sorry this took so long! I've been working double duty in the summer, and then this horrible terrorist attack happened. I lost many friends in that attack. (RIP everyone!)  
>Later I lost inspiration and will to continue it further. After all the events I felt empty and exhausted. I started again recently, and came with two new chapters, this one first, and then I will post the next one (which is a long one) as I finish going over it.<p>

I hope I haven't put you off this story. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV:<strong>

She woke up to an empty room. The autumn sunlight entered the room through the drapeless windows. She got off the bed, on to the shockingly cold floor, and walked quickly to the bathroom to get undressed and ready to shower. Getting showered didn't take long, but taming her curly brown hair did. After redressing in formal clothing, she went down to the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal. The emptiness of the house echoed every sound she made, from the spoon hitting the bottom of the bowl, to the glass of juice landing on the wooden table.

It didn't take long for Hermione Granger to get reminded of the loneliness that was her life.

Four years spent abroad, and she didn't have a single friend. She had hundreds of acquaintances and colleagues, but no one she could be herself around. She thought of all the failed dates she had, where she didn't feel anything but bored and unchallenged. She had felt no excitement, nor any reason to carry on dating, everybody were tame people trying their best to impress her.

_Did he feel the same? _She thought, as a certain redhead flashed her mind. She thought back a couple of years ago, when she read about him in _Witches Weekly_. He was dating Celeste Fairbanks, the famous Veela every witch wanted to be, and every wizard wanted to be with. She remembered how she didn't actually feel any jealousy that time, opposed to before, when she used to get a rather high pulse by the mentioning of him. She wondered, was it because she didn't feel anything for him anymore? Was she finally over him? She still missed him, or was it only the memories of him?

No matter what she felt, she was back to set things straight. She had to fix the mistakes she had made as a confused, immature and heartbroken young witch. She was older and wiser now, what seemed to be the right decisions five years ago, didn't seem right anymore.

"Just friends" she said to herself. Could it have been different if she had acted more maturely back then? She thought back to the day she woke up to Ron and Harry's conversation about Ron executing the Death Eater. It was because of her that Ron had been doing evil things; the pure and innocent Ron had turned to murder and use of dark magic. She had blamed herself for corrupting him.

After coming home to recover, Harry and Ginny regularly visited her; even Molly and Arthur had come by, but Ron was missing. She had been told that he had been working hard at his brother's shop, and didn't have time to come visit her. Hermione knew better, Ron had clearly found out that she had a bad influence on him, and she couldn't agree more, she had to stay away from him as well.  
>Her suspicion was confirmed the day Ron wanted their relation just to be of friends.<p>

Today she understood that she was confused and disturbed back then, by the lingering remains of the killing curse's dark magic. It had taken her years to recover and realize all the wrongs she had committed.

A couple of months in of the last year at Hogwarts; she couldn't bear the weight of the feelings she was trying to suppress anymore. Every letter from Ron reminded her of their time together, how they would find peace with each other during the chaos in the aftermath of the war, how he had promised her that he would be there forever for her, and how they would make plans of what to do when the war was over. She would spend nights crying, before she could answer the letters. Her school grades suffered, as she couldn't concentrate properly for days after receiving a letter.

This was not a healthy way of living; she realized that, and had to change it. It started with burning all letters without reading them; she couldn't be reminded of _him_ anymore. This helped to a certain extent, as she would still dream about him occasionally. So she tried to date someone to force Ron out of her system, the thought of this made her shake her head; she had to be really desperate back then to attempt such foolishness.

Her temporarily solution had escalated to a new way of life after school. She got a position at the Magical Research Department in Australia, and abandoned everything and everyone she had known. She had to be an apprentice for four years, which involved a lot of travelling. She had been to Japan, China, India, Egypt, Bulgaria, France, Germany and Norway, before getting the title of Senior Magical Researcher.

It felt weird coming back; every day hadn't only reminded her of what she had missed out on, but also how much she had missed everything. There was no doubt, after travelling all around the world: she belonged in England.

She got up, put the dishes in the sink and got ready to get out. She had a big day ahead of her, as she had to meet for an interview for the position of SMR (Senior Magical Researcher) at the ministry.

As she arrived at the Ministry of Magic, she was surprised by seeing how much it had changed. The atrium was much brighter and cleaner than before. In the middle stood a grand monument of Dumbledore, Moody, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Snape, Dobby and Kreacher, among the many other people who died in the war. "They gave the ultimate sacrifice for our freedom" was written on a stone in front of the monument, the text magically changed to the names of the deceased.

Hermione couldn't but get disgusted by how everybody stood in heroic poses, like the war was something beautiful. No one had any cuts or bruises, standing there perfectly clean. No fear in their eyes, no hurt on their face, like the real war had caused them. Tears started to push themselves from her eyes when remembering the reality of the war. War was ugly.

She stopped dawdling by the monument, wiped off the tears, and hastened towards the elevators. She got off at level 5, the department for International magic cooperation and magical research, and went straight to the witch behind the counter.  
>"Yes?" the elderly bespectacled witch said.<br>"Hermione Granger, I've come to have an interview for the position of Senior Magical Researcher" she answered in a rather high pitched voice.  
>"Ah yes, dear. It's been a slight change of plans"<br>"Change of plans?"  
>"The minister for magic wants to have a talk with you instead. If you could please take the elevator to level one" the elderly woman told Hermione with a smile, quite casually, like it was something normal.<br>Perplexed, Hermione went towards the elevators. She looked back to thank the old witch, before entering the elevator.

What did the minister want to say to her? Perhaps she would be banished from the ministry for abandoning Ron and Harry, their greatest war heroes.  
>"Level one – Minister for magic and support staff" said the voice in the elevator, and Hermione got startled out of her thoughts by it.<br>Getting off the elevator, she moved towards the rather stern looking woman behind the counter.  
>"Hermione Granger, I was told I had a meeting with the Minister."<br>The woman behind the counter continued to do what she was doing.  
>"Yes" she said without looking up.<br>"Follow me, please." The woman said as she started to move and went through a door. Hermione followed, and they both faced a long corridor with many suits of armours.  
>"Now which one was it today..." muttered the stern looking witch, before taking off towards one of the armours.<br>"Fawkes" she said, while tapping it with her wand. The armour moved to the side, and a door appeared.  
>"Minister for Magic is inside, Miss Granger."<br>Hermione thanked her and knocked on the door to hear Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice telling her to enter. Her heart skipped many beats as she opened the door to enter, dreading the reason she was summoned there.

As she went into the room, she saw Kingsley came around his desk towards her with a huge smile on his face.  
>"Miss Granger! What pleasure to see you again" He said while shaking her hand. Hermione was speechless.<br>"Come, sit!" He waved towards the chair in front of his desk, while he went around and sat behind it.  
>"I got a paper with the names of every candidate for new jobs at the ministry today, and was surprised to see you among them." Kingsley said in a more business-like voice.<br>_Here it comes_, thought Hermione getting nervous again.  
>"I told them that there is no way you are a candidate for this job." Kingsley said looking a bit disappointed "They don't quite remember what you did."<br>Hermione's fears had become reality. Her mistakes in the past had came to hunt her.  
>"Forgive them, Hermione. As you left the country, they have not focused on your part of the effort in the war. They have forgotten the third of the trio that defeated Voldemort."<br>Suddenly it dawned on her, it was actually the other way around.  
>"The job is yours to take, it is the least we can do. If there is anything else, please don't hesitate to ask." Kingsley said with a smile.<br>Hermione was frozen as it all came as a shock. She took some time to collect herself.  
>"No!" She said "I will not take the job as a gift. I need to earn it, Minister."<br>Kingsley was surprised to see that reaction. "I assure you, Miss Granger. You are certainly more than qualified to have this job, being the brightest witch of your age!"  
>"Nonetheless, I require being interviewed and qualified by a neutral third person. This is only fair for the people who didn't have the... for lack of a better word, <em>opportunity<em> to fight in the war as I had. Everybody should have the right to have a fair chance at the job. "

"Well then, Miss Granger." Kingsley said with a sigh "You will have it as you wish."

After what she thought of as a successful interview, Hermione went to meet some old Hogwarts co-students at the newly re-opened Leaky Cauldron for some lunch. The Leaky Cauldron looked brand new; she couldn't believe that it used to be the dark, dirty and glum pub. It had become nothing short of a restaurant. She found her old schoolmates in the corner and went to join them.

"Hello, ladies." Hermione greeted Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil. It was group very unlikely of her to join in the Hogwarts days, but after the Battle of Hogwarts they had grown close to each other.  
>"Hello, Hermione" said Lavender "How is the new place?"<br>"Lovely, Lavender. Thank you so much for getting it ready on such a short notice, you are truly the best real estate agent in London."  
>"Oh, you just got a new flat near Diagon Alley. I heard it has a fantastic view." Parvati shot in.<br>"It's great. Lavender found me the perfect flat. It's two floors, two bedrooms and has its own balcony in the master bedroom. The view is simply breathtaking. I'm turning the second bedroom to a study room, I need some space for my books-"  
>"You need space for a <em>man<em>!" Parvati interrupted and everybody around Hermione agreed laughingly.  
>This topic was a sore topic for Hermione, so she tried to change focus on other things "What do you do now, Parvati? I've heard Padma is an Unspeakable-"<br>"In the _loooove room_. Wooow!" Lavender interrupted; apparently the alcohol had started to kick in.  
>Padma blushed and shushed her "You know I can't tell you any details. But yes, I am currently doing some <em>loveable<em> work!" she said giggling at the end.  
>"I am the top journalist for Witch Weekly magazine" boasted Parvati "You must certainly have read some of my work."<br>"Well, I have been abroad, so I haven't been quite up to date with Witch Weekly." This was true. The only time she got hold of a Witch Weekly was in Japan, and it was the story about Ron that made her buy it.  
>"Anyway, how did the interview go?" Lavender asked Hermione<br>"It went quite well, I guess. We were only two people applying for the position. They said one would get the Senior Researcher and the other will get the junior position. They said I will get the result on Friday, so I guess I have another week to organize the house."

They sat there a long time catching up and having fun. The alcohol had kicked in for all four of them, so there was a lot of laughing and giggling. Hermione had forgotten about all her worries and problems, she was enjoying the moment until she suddenly saw a flash of red hair leaving the inn.

It was _him_. She was almost certain it was him. She had suddenly become sober and all noise was muffled, it was like she was hit with the _muffliato_ charm.  
>Could it really be him? It could be any tall redhead with a slightly large nose.<br>"Hermione! Are you listening?" Lavender waved her hand in front of Hermione, snapping her out of her reverie.  
>"Yeah... umm... I don't feel so well. Excuse me." Hermione said as she ran off to the bathroom. She went straight to the sink and started pouring cold water, splashing it on her face. She felt like throwing up, her heart was going 100mph, her stomach was doing summersaults and she was shaking. She thought she was over him, so why did she act like that?<p>

After calming down Hermione excused herself from the girls and went home to rest. She had a lot of thinking to do... What an eventful Monday.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you felt (good or bad) and please suggest anything. Reviews only makes me a better writer, as I get to know which rights and wrongs I make.<p>

The next chapter is the same Monday, but through Ron's eyes. I am finished with it, just want to go over and add some finishing touches.

Thanks for reading and keeping up with me! :)


	5. Monday Again

Thank you for all the support. It's nice to see that you guys haven't given up on me, because of the long pause.  
>I cut this chapter a bit shorter and added the rest to the next chapter, since it started to morph into something more than I had intended.<br>I will try my best to write a chapter or two a week. Sometimes I get distracted, since I have a lot going on in my life at the moment. Other times I just lose my inspiration.  
>Right now my inspiration is at the top, so I will (hopefully) be quite productive.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V:<strong>

Ron came in to the Auror office a couple of minutes too late. He had overslept (as usual) and not had time for breakfast, thus being grumpy. He felt a nudge from behind and turned to find Rachel Gracie who looked at him with contempt, "Late _again_, Weasley?" she said sternly.  
>"Gimme a break will you, Rach? I've had a tough night yesterday, so please give a bloke some rest." Ron whispered angrily.<br>"Yeah? What was it stopping you from sleeping this time, a broad or a bottle?"  
>This made Ron quite angry, and he was turning red, when Christine came to the rescue "Hey, Ronald. How did it go yesterday? Did she like it?"<br>At Christine's last question Rachel gave an disgruntled snort and moved away shaking her head.  
>"It went brilliantly" Ron said with a tired smile "Harry managed to top me <em>again<em>... stupid git"  
>"Oh!" Christine said looking disappointed with herself.<br>"Nononono!" Ron exclaimed "Your earrings were the best, but Harry used a cheap shot. You see he-"

"All right Everyone, Listen up!" Harry had come out from the Chief's office to brief the Aurors.  
>"Hendrick is having a meeting with the Minister, so that leaves me in charge." this made Ron and some of the Aurors clap and whistle. Harry nodded to everybody with a grin on his face, "Johnson! Barksdale! Weasley! Fetch us some coffee... NOW!" Everybody laughed at this. They knew Harry was just jokingly bossing around.<br>Ron, who wanted a coffee and a snack, acknowledged willingly. "Yessir! I'm on it!" he said running off towards the exit.  
>"Get back, Ron!" Harry said, rather put out. "Ron! Quit playing around, we don't have time for this!"<p>

"Okay. Listen up!" Harry started the briefing again, while a disappointed Ron was coming back to the group again. "It's a slow day today, nothing big happening. Ron and Christine, your case is off, as Gerard de Rais has been seen yesterday in Paris." Ron and Christine exchanged looks "I want all paperwork done and handed in today. Barrett and Rachel, you are to investigate some disturbance in Alum Rock, Birmingham. Apparently they have found traces of dark magic, figure out if it's childish experiments or wannabe Death Eaters."  
>"Johnson!" Harry said sternly, starting Quinton. "I have still to see papers from your last case. It should have been handed in <em>days<em> ago; you are not to do anything but finish the paperwork today." Quinton frowned and shook his head in disbelief.  
>Harry took a pause and looked at everybody "The rest of you will go out and about. Patrol around, be seen and scare off would-be criminals. Have fun guys!"<br>At this everybody scattered and Harry turned to Christine "Hendrick wants a talk with you after his meeting today, around twelve." Christine's expression turned to one of fear.  
>"Err... I think it's about getting back to France, nothing major." Harry reassured her.<p>

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Ron came into the office, handing over some papers to Harry. "There you go, <em>sir<em>! I hope you are happy, _sir_!"

"What!" Harry said exhausted.  
>"Well, I haven't slept more than 3 hours today, missed my <em>friggin'<em> breakfast and had to do some _stupid _paperwork for over an hour-"  
>"Come on, Ron." Harry interrupted "You <em>had<em> to do that anyway. Hendrick would've made you do the same thing!" Harry looked at Ron, and saw him still frowning "But he wouldn't let you _off _work to sleep, like I am going to." he said with a grin.  
>"Really? You aren't pulling my leg, are you?" Ron's frown turned upside down in an instant.<br>"Would I? Do I look like I have a death wish?" Harry said "But before that, we will have an early lunch together. I'm starving too!" Harry said as he got up and put on his black leather trench coat.  
>"Rosmerta's as usual?" Ron said as they exited the office.<p>

With a pop they appeared in Hogsmeade village right outside The Three Broomsticks. Seconds later they heard another pop and a familiar voice calling, "Harry! Ron!" it was Neville  
>"What are you guys doing here?" Neville asked as he caught up with them.<br>"Just having an early lunch at Rosmerta's, before it's off to... err... work again" said Ron.  
>"Then I might suggest something better, guys." Neville said enthusiastically "Hannah has just re-opened The Leaky Cauldron, it's looking fantastic. The new menu is great too, I suggest you go there and try it out."<br>"I reckon we should, Harry. Whaddya say?" Ron turned to Harry.  
>"Look, I am in a hurry, boys. I have my first class starting in minutes..." Neville shot in, as he started to take off.<br>They took their farewells with Neville and decided for The Leaky Cauldron, as they turned and apparated to Diagon Alley.

They apparated just outside Knockturn Alley right next to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, as they had decided to include George on the lunch too. The shop was quite crowded, surprisingly with more adults than children.  
>"Hello there my dear brothers." said George as he came between them from behind, resting an arm each around their necks. "What brings two great Aurors to my humble shop?"<br>Ron and Harry invited him to their lunch at The Leaky Cauldron, but surprisingly he denied "I've just been there, l_ovely_ food, thought I might have another go after closing up."

As they exited WWW and started heading towards The Leaky Cauldron, Ron saw something familiar coming towards them.  
>"Oh no, isn't that a German Shepherd" he said as he pointed towards a patronus rushing their way. Ron groaned as it got confirmed, it was the patronus of Chief Auror Hendrick Garland.<br>"Potter!" it said in Garlands voice "Report at my office at once." As it faded away.  
>"Motherf-" Ron punched the wall "Never five <em>bloody<em> minutes to rest!" he was furious.  
>"You go and eat, mate." Harry said disappointed "He asked only for me. I'll cover up for you; just head home after eating, alright?"<p>

As Harry disapparated, Ron was again determined to have lunch.  
>He was walking past Flourish and Blotts when he heard someone yell his name; he turned around to face Seamus Finnigan beaming at him.<br>"Seamus!" Ron exclaimed as he gave him a hug "How are you doing? Damn! It's been ages, mate."  
>"I'm doing great. How are you? You've been up to so much lately, it's hard to keep track" Seamus said with a big smile "and I should know, being the editor of The Daily Prophet."<br>"Get out of here!" Ron couldn't believe his ears "Blimey! Who would have thought..."  
>"So, where are you heading to? Auror business as usual?" Seamus asked.<br>Ron told him he was having lunch at The Leaky Cauldron, and got Seamus to join him. That way he could have company and they could catch up all the years apart.

The Leaky Cauldron was pretty full when they arrived, so they had to settle for a table near the door. The waiter soon took the order and the food arrived shortly after.  
>"Blimey, this is some good stuff." Ron said as he was shoving soup and bread in his mouth "getting rid of Tom was the best thing that could have happened to this place."<br>"So... you still in touch with Dean?" Ron said after swallowing.  
>"Yeah. We still hang out together." Seamus said casually "He has his own show at The Wizarding Wireless Network called '<em>Commenting Quidditch<em>'. Great show, you should hear all the great things he said about you when you were playing." Seamus expression changed to one of wondering, Ron had seen this change many times before, and readied himself for the infamous question.  
>"Why did you quit, mate?" Seamus said right on time, as expected.<br>"Lack of challenge" Ron said, but felt as explaining more "It was great an all, but it was too frustrating in the end. I did all the work, while the others fucked everything up. You can achieve _so_ much, when your team relies on _one _player. In the end, it felt like a chore."  
>"A real shame, though. You could've achieved so much." Seamus said understandingly.<br>"I reckon. But I felt as doing bigger stuff, you know, something more than fun and games. So I headed back to being an Auror."  
>"You spent a year in Egypt before that, didn't ya? Tell me about that." Seamus quickly asked, seeming quite curious.<br>"Yeah! Loved it, mate! It's a whole 'nother world down there." Ron said enthusiastically, and his eyes glazed over as he remembered his time there.

"The wizarding world down there is pretty strict. All wizards are pure blooded, not because they hate muggles or anything, but because they believe that many abilities gets lost if they cross-breed, wandless magic for instance. How many half-bloods do you know of who could do wandless? Dumbledore, Snape and Voldemort... That's it, they were exceptionally skilled wizards who had all their abilities intact."  
>"Anyway, The Arabs keeps track of all pure bloods around the world, they had me on their list as well, and that's why I got admitted at the university in the first place." Ron spoke on as Seamus listened intently.<br>"According to them, there is no such thing as a muggle-born wizard. A so called muggle-born is really a descendant of a Squib who left the wizarding world to live a muggle life. This, of course, only happens in the west. The thing is; Squibs still have wizard blood. They have actually studied that a Squib breeding with a muggle will give a dormant wizard-gene. That gene awakens when the carrier is breeding with another person with a dormant gene. So in reality, muggle-borns are really descendants of wizards. It's genius, really."

"I've never thought of it like that" Seamus said surprised.  
>"That's nothing compared to what else they do. Squibs are not shunted, like in our community. They are actually respected and honoured." Seamus gasped in disbelief, as Ron continued on "They become potion masters and history teachers. Being a pure-blood society, there are very few of them, so it is actually an honour to be one."<br>"Wicked!" Seamus exclaimed.  
>"They believe wizards to be descendants of prophets. Every prophet had a special ability, like Jesus, who is a prophet according to them, had healing and Solomon commanded animals. Moses introduced the first magical channeler, which is an object that concentrates magic, like a wand or a staff. Many of those abilities are weaker today; like empath, seer, parseltongue and illuminated eye."<br>"Illuminated eye?" Seamus questioned, and Ron immediately answered "It's an ability to see invisible beings like the Jinn, they are invisible shape shifting demons. The Arabs call it '_Ayn al Noor_', it's as rare as being a parseltongue."

"My Imam had _the eye_." Ron said  
>"Imam?"<br>"My leader or teacher. Omar Al-Farooq, he is the headmaster of Al-Sehr University. Great man... He knew Dumbledore too. He always invited me for dinner at his place, saying that I was a guest in his country, and he had to look after his guests." Ron laughed for himself, as he remembered the good times he had there. "He really was fond of me. He said I reminded him of his dead son."  
>"How did he die?" Seamus asked.<br>"He got killed with dark magic, that's all he told me." Ron quickly changed the topic back to a pleasant one "I always used to eat dinner with them. Zaynab, his wife, always made every dinner as grand and luscious as possible when I was around. She reminded me of mum, always offering food, always telling me to have another serving."  
>"I guess they loved eating dinner with someone else than each other." Seamus shot in.<br>"What? No" Ron corrected "They had three daughters: Hafsah, Fatimah and Jamilah. I reckon they missed having a _bloke_ around."  
>"I guess their <em>daughters<em> missed having a bloke around too!" Seamus said with wink and a mischievous grin on his face.  
>"HEY! Shut the fuck up!" Ron said angrily, to Seamus' surprise "I count them as my family, alright? So show them some respect!"<br>Seamus immediately apologised, and there was now an awkward silence. After moments of just eating, Seamus excused himself to go to the loo.

Ron took the time alone to look around the new interior of the old inn. Everything about the place was different. There were many more tables than before, the lighting was bright and pleasant, and the place was full. He had never seen it full before, Hannah had truly done wonders with the place.

Everyone was having a good time; he could hear the laughter of some women in the far away corner, it sounded familiar. He craned his neck to take a look, and saw Lavender and Parvati giggling. They were sitting with two other girls he couldn't get a clear view of.  
>That was, until Lavender leaned back. He saw the curly mane of Hermione and his heart leapt into his throat. He instinctively ducked low, just as Seamus came back to join him.<br>"Why are you hiding behind the table?" Seamus said, a little too loud for Ron's liking.  
>"SHHHHH!" Ron said, still keeping his head low "Sit down quickly!"<br>As Seamus sat down with a puzzled look on his face, Ron told him about Hermione being there, and to his surprise, Seamus ducked too.  
>"Let's leave" Seamus whispered "NOW!"<p>

Ron and Seamus put some money on their table as they both went for the door.  
>Seamus followed by Ron. As he was about to exit, Ron took a last quick look at Hermione. It seemed like she had caught his eye, but Ron was uncertain as it all went too fast.<p>

Once outside Ron turned to Seamus "What the fuck did _you_ duck for?"  
>"It was Hermione, mate. I couldn't let her see me, it would've been too awk-" Seamus stopped talking, as he saw the expression on Ron's face.<br>"You _cheeky_ bastard! So it was _you_, wasn't it? Dating her in the seventh year." Ron could feel his ears grow warmer, in other words: turn pink.  
>"Come on, mate. It was five years ago, I was a teenage brat. I didn't think." Seamus said to his defence. Ron still was annoyed and stared right through Seamus.<p>

"Hey! Nothing happened, alright? We only dated for a couple of weeks, before she started acting weird. I didn't know what mess I put myself into." Seamus said, trying to reassure Ron.  
>"What do you mean?" Ron asked coldly.<br>Seamus seemed to think about telling him or not.  
>"Spit it out!" Ron spat.<br>"All right! All right!" Seamus surrendered "We found the tone at the Christmas Prom, and started dating after New Year. All seemed well, until she became this irate, nagging and hopeless bitch all of a sudden. Getting angry one second, and bursting out in tears the next. It was like she was venting all of her frustrations on me, I couldn't take it anymore, so before March, we were through."

Ron stared at him in disbelief "You are a _lousy _boyfriend, Seamus."  
>"I know I was! That's why I'm hiding from her."<p>

Ron and Seamus parted ways, as Ron went home to get some rest. But he knew it would be impossible to sleep now, as he just had the old rumour confirmed. He felt a rush of jealousy as never before. How could she move on so quickly? While he had taken years to get back to normality?  
>Anger started to overtake him, he felt betrayed. He couldn't stay at home anymore, he had to get out and get distracted from all these feelings.<br>He had to try to forget on this eventful Monday.

* * *

><p>There it is. Hope you enjoyed it! :)<p>

Let me know if it something in particular that you liked or disliked, it will only help me grow as a writer.

Gerard de Rais is the murderer Christine came to England for. I got the name de Rais from the infamous french serial killer from the 15th century.

Ron is angry on her for having a boyfriend, because he thought she loved him more than that. He thought she was suffering as much as he did, and finding out that she ditched him for a new guy hurt a lot.

I also did a lots of research about Islam. I included Egypt because I have been there and Palestine on vacation, and loved the hospitality of the Arabs. Since then, I have been quite fascinated by their culture and religion. I implemented that into the magical realm, and more will be revealed about their background and story in the future.  
>I hope you liked how I explained muggleborns and hope it made sense. :)<p> 


	6. Lost Hopes

**Hello again. I'm really sorry about these slow updates, but unfortunately there are a lot of things going on in my life right now.  
>I can't find the motivation or energy to write most days.<br>Please bear with me, as this is actually something important to me.**

**Thank you for your support and reviews.**

**Special thanks to Crystal for motivating me with your consistant reviews. You keep me going! :)**

**Thank you! :)**

**I am seeing a very low review to traffic ratio. Is the story too bad to be reviewed?**

**Please review, so I know what you think. Since the reader is what I am actually doing this for.**

**I really really appreciate that. Because as a writer, I want to know how it made you feel and think. :)**

**Appreciate it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V:<strong>

Ron woke up with a huge headache. Disoriented, he looked around for some clues to where he was. It soon dawned on him that he was on the floor of his own flat; he let a breath of relief. Looking up at the clock, he realised he was in big trouble. He was guaranteed to be more than one hour late.  
>He could handle what the Chief would say, but Harry would be <em>pissed<em>. He knew that Harry would be on his way here, ignoring the normal procedure of sending an owl, asking for a coded confirmation of all being well.

He got up, and to his horror, he saw an unknown man in his bed. He tried his best to remember, but it only made his head hurt even more.  
><em>He hadn't... He couldn't... <em>He quickly felt his behind for any sign of soreness. The man in the bed stirred and woke up.  
>"Hi there, mate." He said as he shifted in the bed, "slept well on the floor?"<br>Ron was confused, and his anger was rising. "Excuse me, but who the _fuck _are you? And what the _fuck _are you doing in my bed?"  
>"Relax, will ya?" The other man said with a confused look on his face "I'm Sean, remember?" he looked at Ron's face for a reaction, and continued on when he didn't see any "We met yesterday at the pub, when you needed someone to talk to about that Miny girl."<br>Ron felt embarrassed and Sean talked on "Then you invited me here to complete the story, and insisted on having me sleep in your bed since I was your guest. 'Because guests should be treated well', remember now?"  
>Ron tried to concentrate to remember, but failed to do so.<br>"No." Ron said as he grabbed Sean by the arm and dragged him off the bed, towards the exit door. "Now get the _fuck _outta my home!" he said before throwing him out and slamming the door shut.

He regretted slamming the door, as it sounded to him like a bomb just went off. How he needed a _Hang Over _potion from George's shop.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed as he went towards the window "Notch it down a bit, alright? I got a bloody headache."  
>He saw what he had expected; an owl from the ministry with a letter from the Chief Auror, asking if all was well. He quickly scribbled that all was well, and he wasn't felling so well today. Signed with the code <em>Rumpledunk<em> and attached the letter to the owl's leg and sent it off, hoping that the answer would reach HQ before Harry had left.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

To Ron's horror, Harry was clearly at the door already.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"I know you are there, Ron. _Open _the door!" He heard Harry's voice from the other side of the door. Panic struck him, as he stood there frozen, thinking what to do. He looked out of the window, but it was too far down, and he had left his broom at The Burrow.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"I mean it, Ron. If you don't answer, I swear, I will blast through this door!"  
>Ron ran to the bed, jumped in and pulled the duvet over himself, pointed his wand at the door and muttered "Alohomora" the door opened and Harry rushed in.<br>"Can't a sick bloke get some rest?" Ron said with a feeble voice, acting like he had just woken up.

Harry stared at him a couple of seconds, then started to look around. Ron knew what he was looking for, and got that confirmed when Harry went to pick up a bottle at the floor.  
>"It's from Sunday" Ron said trying to sound casual. Harry said nothing, just sniffed the bottle and headed towards Ron.<br>"Breathe on me." Harry said, standing next to Ron.  
>"What? Why?" Ron said covering behind the duvet.<br>"Breathe on me, so I can smell if you've been drinking this stuff or not."  
>"Have you gone mental?" Ron said as he shifted away from Harry.<br>"I mean it, Ron. I don't want you going back to the way things were. Now do as I say!" Harry pulled the duvet off Ron, as he tried to get a hold of him. They both struggled against each other, before Ron, the stronger of them, managed to kick him off the bed.

"All right! ALL RIGHT!" Ron shouted angrily. "I got drunk last night! Are you _happy_?"  
>"I lost it, alright?" Ron said, as Harry got up. "I <em>saw<em> her yesterday... _Hermione_!" he took a pause to collect himself, and went on with a calmer voice "I got it confirmed... She had a boyfriend in seventh grade." Ron felt embarrassed, but still knew Harry would understand.  
>Harry was speechless; he was just looking at Ron with a hurt expression on his face, Ron knew Harry understood his pain.<br>"I'm sorry, mate. Yesterday, after I found out, I just felt like drowning my sorrows again. I didn't know it would hurt this much." Ron sighed as the emotions of the whole experience rose again.

"Ron..." Harry had found his voice "I know it must hurt as hell right now, but... don't go back... Don't... lose it again, mate." He took a deep breath and exhaled "Not just for yourself, but for me, Ginny, Molly , Arthur... For everybody who cares about you. I... I don't know if I can go through that again."  
>"I won't" Ron said determined "Look, mate. I was a mess yesterday, but I feel different now, everything is clearer." he got up from the bed and stood next to Harry. "I've finally got the closure I needed. Up until today I've felt bad about what I had done to her, you know... I couldn't cope with it, I reckon. I thought... I thought we had something special, something like what you and Ginny have." Ron turned to the window and looked out at the busy streets as he continued "When I found out how little <em>us...<em> meant to her, it tore me apart."  
>"It didn't, Ron." Harry shot in "You meant the world to her as well." he took a pause, before going on "Something happened after that curse hit her, she... changed."<br>Ron sighed heavily as he turned to Harry "Well, now I know... it wasn't a mistake_ I_ made, but a decision we both had taken."

Harry put a supporting hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron looked up at him "Just give me the day to collect myself, I promise I will be back to normal by tomorrow."  
>Harry smiled at this understandingly "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then."<p>

* * *

><p>Ron woke up to Hermione at his bedside. "Whoa! What... What are you doing here?" he exclaimed shocked, sitting upright.<br>Hermione smiled "I saw you yesterday, and I wanted to say hello."  
>Ron was flabbergasted; he had to take some time to collect himself. "Well... hello." He said in a darker tone, he hadn't forgiven her for dating Seamus.<br>"Oh, Ron. Please don't be like that. I hoped you would be as glad to see me, as I am for seeing you." Ron was about to retort, but she went on before he could "I want things between us as it was before we parted. I want to forget the horrible five years without you, Ron."  
>Ron was dumbfounded, he couldn't believe his ears. She wanted to get back with him, just like that? The idea was preposterous, yet he found it very attractive.<br>"I dunno... I have to think about it, Mione." Ron said confused. "It's not as simple as pretending like the five years never happened, you-" Ron got interrupted by a movement in the dark corner.  
>"Who's there?" he said as he looked at a figure in the shadows, automatically reaching for the wand.<p>

"Don't worry" Hermione said, putting her hand on his, which distracted him enough not to worry about the dark figure. "He is with me" she said, as it snapped him out of the stupor.  
>"Who is <em>he<em>?" he said annoyed, as Hermione got up and around the bed towards the dark figure.  
>"My new boyfriend..." she said, and Ron was utterly confused. Minutes ago she wanted to be back with him again, and now she had a <em>boyfriend <em>all of a sudden?  
>Apparently, Hermione read the confusion on his face. "You didn't think I meant...?" she looked at him as it dawned on her and she chuckled coldly. Ron was both hurt and embarrassed as he turned redder. She was being downright mean.<br>"Oh, Ron." She said as she shook her head "I wanted to carry on from where we left off: 'just friends', remember?" she said the last part with even more ice in her voice. "I already have the perfect boyfriend."

The dark figure moved forward towards the light to reveal himself. _Who could he be?_ Ron thought, _had she gone back to Seamus? Maybe it was Krum... or Cormack. _But nothing could prepare him for what he saw when the dark figure entered the light: It was Draco Malfoy.  
>"Hello there, Weasel" he said as he stepped towards Hermione and wrapped an arm around her waist. Ron had frozen; he couldn't believe what he was witnessing.<br>Hermione moved closer to Malfoy and they started to kiss savagely. This was too much for Ron, as he attempted to get up and stop them, but fell down out of bed instead.  
>He wrestled the duvet off his head, and found the room empty. It was daytime all of a sudden.<br>"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, as he realized it was all a stupid bad dream.

After the dream, he dreaded to go to bed again, even though he felt drowsy. He went to the bathroom for a cold shower to get refreshed and awake. As soon as he exited the bathroom, he heard a knock on the door. He wondered who it was, as he wasn't expecting anybody. Could it be...?  
>"No! Don't go there, you fucking wanker." He told himself as he shook the hope of seeing Hermione out of his head.<p>

He headed for the door and opened up, to reveal Christine. "Oh... Hello there." He said indifferently, he couldn't help but feel disappointed. Why couldn't he get _her _out of his head all of a sudden?

"How are you feeling, Ronald? I heard you were sick." Christine said looking concerned as she entered.  
>"I am better now. T'was all the lost sleep finally catching up with me, I reckon." He said tiredly as he slumped down on the couch.<br>"Oh. Umm... perhaps you want to relax the rest of the day?" she asked with a hint of nervousness. At that moment Ron thought she had caught the vibes he was sending off. She must have felt unwanted or invasive.

"Not at all!" Ron said with a smile, trying to sound delighted. He felt sorry for her.  
>"Great!" she said as she answered the smile with her own and sat down next to Ron "You know, today is my last day in England, so I thought we could maybe spend the evening together."<br>"Really!" Ron was shocked "I didn't know. I'm sorry."  
>"It's okay" Christine said with a hint of sadness "I found out yesterday myself at the meeting with Garland. He would've told you today, but you were sick. I am officially no longer an Auror in Britain. Tomorrow I start working in France again."<br>"Well, I promised you a nice dinner before you left, so I guess we're going out tonight." Ron said with a smile, he was actually feeling better, as he had forgotten about the dream he just had.  
>"How can I say no to that?" Christine said with a big smile on her face, and got up "I have to go home... freshen up and get changed."<br>"You do that, while I'll shave and get all pretty for you." He said with a wink.  
>"I'll pick you up at your hotel at six, sounds ok?" Ron said as she was leaving.<br>"Six will be perfect, Ronald." She said, still beaming as she left.

* * *

><p>"So... where are we eating?" Christine asked as they were walking down Diagon Alley.<br>"To live up to the brilliant gift you saved me with, it can't be anything but the best: _Portkey to Paradise_ of course!" Ron said and smiled at her reaction. She was gaping.  
>"And how did you manage to get a reservation on such short notice? I've heard you have to wait for months to get a table." she said both shocked and excited. Ron had clearly worked miracles by the look of his smug smile, and he did it all for her.<br>"Well, I know a certain someone who really shortens the list." he answered  
>"And who is this certain someone?"<br>"Ah, there we are. _Portkey to Paradise!_" he said, before answering, as they had arrived.

From the outside it looked like a very luxurious mansion with a luscious garden. Upon entering people would understand the paradise-part of the name. It had great fountains with white smoke-like water that looked neither like gas, nor liquid. There were no candles, instead they saw fairy's floating around and lighting things up. Exotic plants were everywhere, and they spread a tantalizing smell all over the restaurant. If you could find paradise on earth, this was it.

They were quickly greeted by the maitre d' "Good evening. Can I have your name, please?"  
>"Err... Yeah. Ron Weasley"<p>

They were shown to their table and soon got the food they ordered. They were talking and having a great time. After a while the waiter came with a champagne bottle.  
>"Err-thanks. But we haven't ordered it." Ron said a little put out.<br>"No sir. This is courtesy of Miss Beatrice." The waiter clarified.  
>"So <em>that's <em>who the certain someone is" Christine said laughingly. "Don't worry; I am not the jealous type. It's okay that you have charmed a lady to get some privileges. As long as you haven't done anything wrong to her... or me."  
>"Of course not!" Ron shot defensively "she was a... errr... you know..."<br>"An ex-girlfriend?" Christine said, to make it less awkward. Though she knew that Beatrice was something less than that.  
>"Yes, exactly. An ex-girlfriend." Ron said a bit relieved.<p>

There was an awkward silence all of a sudden, and it was becoming more and more unbearable for every minute.  
>"Christine..." Ron broke the silence, he had been thinking a lot in those few minutes.<br>"Yes, Ronald?"  
>"I've been thinking." He said, before taking a quick sip of the champagne. "I really want to change the direction of my life. You know... Try to grow out of this childish lifestyle I've been living. After Harry and Ginny's engagement-"<br>"What! They are engaged? I didn't know. Oh, it's lovely!" Christine broke in.  
>"Err... yeah. Right, I forgot to tell you..." Ron said awkwardly. Suddenly it hit him "By the way, you have to keep it-"<br>"Secret! I understand, Ronald. He has not announced it, and surely wants to avoid the commotion with the press being all over him." She said understandingly.  
>"You are quite the smart girl!" Ron said with a grin.<br>"I'm an Auror, you know. We figure things out quite well." She winked as she smiled back "Anyway, back to what you were saying..."  
>"Yeah. Umm... After their engagement, I've been thinking about settling down with a long-term relation. I need a girl that is something more than... err..." Ron was not good with finding the right words, such conversations had always been a difficult matter for him.<br>"Beatrice?" Christine shoot in, understanding what he meant.  
>"Exactley! Something more than that!" Ron, again was thankful for her quick wit.<br>"That's where... err... _you _come in!" he said turned pink.  
>Christine was speechless. He was actually ready for a committed relationship with <em>her. <em>Her dreams had come true. "Ronald... this is... this is..."  
>"It's okay! No need to apologise-" Ron said quickly as he spoke on without taking a break " I understand if you don't want to commit to a stupid, immature-"<br>"No!" Christine interrupted "I mean yes!" she looked at Ron's confused expression, before quickly clarifying "I mean yes, I would love to involve myself in a committed relationship to you."  
>Ron was relieved; he had felt like being back in the fourth year at Hogwarts. Inside the new confident Ron, was the old insecure Ron at the core. It didn't need more than a hard conversation to get through to him.<p>

The conversation started flowing again through the rest of the dinner, and they were having a great time. After the dinner Ron took her to his place, as he wanted to _celebrate _their newly started relationship.

"I want to clarify something.." Christine said, to Ron's dismay. He was again, back in the fourth year. "I don't want you to commit to this relationship yet, Ronald. Since I don't know how long I will be away. For you this is a big step, and I don't want to make it even harder by making it a long distance relationship. Therefore, I want you to be completely free, and hopefully ready for a relationship, when I get back."  
>Ron was really happy now, she was actually perfect: Smart, understanding, strong and beautiful. He couldn't ask for more, and this turned him on even more!<p>

Ron felt this was what he needed. He had found a new goal in life; he had found new hope for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and let me know what you think. Both the positive and negatives. This really motivates me and helps me grow as a writer.<strong>

**Portkey to paradise is a name I borrowed from winky-wink's story. Hope you don't mind. :P**

**Thank you for taking you time. :)**


	7. Too Little, Too Late

**Hello again, here is another chapter.  
>I have realized that my story is moving too slowly. There is no movement forward.<br>****I apologize for that. I write one chapter at a time, as I get inspired. So it just moves slowly naturally as I write the chapters. I have the main story and ending planned, though.**

**But as i have realized this, the next chapters will speed up things a bit.  
>I won't linger so much more on Ron and Hermione's relationship, my original plan was actually a slow painful process, but I realize that it turns people off.<br>This will be the final slow building chapter, as I will try to be more straight to the point in the coming chapters, and hopefully wrap this whole thing up, without making it 30 chapters! :P **

**This chapter starts with Hermione POV and shifts to Ron POV. Ron's POV backtracks a bit, so don't be confused. You will understand when you get there. :)**

**Please Review and let me know what you think of the story so far. What do you like/dislike.  
>I really need some feedback for both inspiration and encouragement.<br>Appreciate it! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII:<strong>

It was yet another day for Hermione to do nothing at all. Her new job wasn't as thrilling and exciting as she had imagined it to be. Two weeks in, and she was starting to regret choosing that line of work, she was sure she would have lots more to do if she had opted for the Department for Magical Law Enforcement.  
>All because of James Pickhood, the Junior Magical Researcher. She couldn't be mad at him, poor fellow, he did his absolute best. Though he was working so slowly that it held her back, and almost bored her to tears. Hermione would finish her work in a matter of days, then to wait for him to finish his part, as they couldn't go on to the next project before finishing the last. She couldn't suggest to help him either, as it would make her seem rude and him incompetent.<br>Oh, how she wished she worked alone.

"I am going back to the library, Miss Granger. Got to check on some facts." James said as he startled Hermione out of her reverie.  
>"Oh! Of course you have to be... um... thorough." She smiled weakly.<br>And off he was for another day of fact finding and slow work. He was in the library more than Hermione, and yet his work wasn't as detailed as her, what was he doing there? Sometimes Hermione thought about following and checking on him for slacking, but in the end she would decide not to.

She didn't know how to get the time passing. She had been walking around the ministry for days. A couple of days ago she saw and was seen by Harry, who coldly turned away in disgust. That was quite hurtful, but she deserved it, she thought.  
>Ron, on the other hand, was less observant, as she had seen him many times, while he hadn't noticed her at all. Every time Hermione saw him her heart had started to race, she panicked and hid. She really wanted to approach him, but she didn't have the courage. <em>What if he reacted like Harry?<em> She didn't think she could cope with that outcome.  
>Another factor for not approaching him was that every time she saw Ron, he was being with somebody from the Auror Department. He had become quite the popular guy. This made it even harder to approach him.<p>

She stood up, as she had decided not to bother herself with the subject anymore, and rather head to the canteen for an early lunch.

In the canteen she filled a bowl with chicken salad and took a glass of pumpkin juice. As she headed towards the counter to pay she spotted him, Ron Weasley, in his full glory. He was busy picking and choosing between the different meals.  
>She stopped abruptly, as panic again struck her, but this time there was a difference; he was alone.<br>This was her first real chance to approach him. She thought about it, and sense conquered fear, as she started to walk towards him.

"Hello Ron"

* * *

><p>After a long briefing, Ron and Harry were readying themselves for their assignment. They were going to investigate some trouble, possibly involving an overly proud pureblood wizard family. There had been reports about muggles disappearing in Upper Flagley, and the Crowley's were the main suspects. They were Death Eater supporters, without doubt, but the lack of evidence meant that the problem couldn't be dealt with.<p>

Ron was surprised that they still had to deal with the pureblood nonsense after the war. He had hoped that the war would put an end to the stupidity, but was sadly reminded every now and then about the sad reality.

"Ready to go?" Harry said as he put on his coat.  
>"Yeah. Just-" Ron said before he got interrupted by his growling stomach.<br>"Missed breakfast again?" Harry said with a smirk. They both looked at one another for a moment, Ron was giving Harry a pleading look.  
>Harry smiled "Alright! Just sod off and get something to eat. And be quick about it... git."<br>Ron gave him a grateful smile, before he took off towards the elevator.

It didn't take long before he was in the canteen trying to decide what to get.  
><em>Cake and coffee? Pancakes and milk? Or perhaps pastries and hot chocolate?<em> Everything was appealing to Ron, as he had a hard time choosing.

"Hello Ron"

He heard from behind. It was a familiar voice, though he couldn't remember it sounding this insecure. He didn't want to believe it was _her_, as he didn't want another disappointment when turning around and finding someone else standing there. The time slowed down for him, as he turned around. And there she was, the woman of his dreams, Hermione. He instantly forgot about all the anger he was bearing towards her, instead he couldn't but feel sorry for her. She seemed so fragile, as she was standing there with an insecure smile, anxiously awaiting his reply. He was staring at her; she looked the same as when he left her five years ago on Kings Cross.  
><em>The same bushy hair, the same brown eyes... On second thought, she had developed quite the-<em>

"Ron...?" Hermione snapped him out of his thoughts, and he realised where he was looking.

"Hermione heeey!" He said with a hoarse voice, trying to hide the pink colour of his face. He cleared his throat "Long time... how have you been?"  
>She didn't answer him back at once; she just looked at him intently and smiled fondly.<br>Oh, how he longed for that smile. He was suddenly no longer hungry, tired or sleepy.  
>"I am fine, Ron. How are you?"<br>He didn't answer, as he had turned off every sense but sight. He was drowning himself in her eyes, which reminded him of melted chocolate.  
>Her expression turned to one of concern "Ron? Are you all right?" she said as she waved her hand in front of his eyes.<br>"Oh!" Ron started as he snapped back to reality "Yeah! Great... I'm great. Yeah! Just a little... tired, that's all." He grinned nervously, as his face turned to an even darker shade of red.  
><em>What was she doing to him? <em>Ron thought, as he tried to collect himself. _Relax. Remember Seamus and her. Remember Draco...  
><em>He slowly recalled that he was actually mad at her.

"I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me. It would be nice to catch up after all these years." Hermione said hopefully.  
>"Well... I am... kinda in a hurry. I just came down to get some food to take with me." Ron had a colder tone now, as he tried to brush her off now.<br>"Oh!" Her expression faded to a disappointed one "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was stalling you."  
>"No worries!" Ron waved it away with his hand.<br>"Well..." Hermione said with a sigh "It was nice seeing you again, Ron." as she gave him a sad smile.  
>"Likewise." He answered back with a wink and a cheap smile.<br>Hermione lingered there for a moment, trying to initiate a hug, but gave up as Ron turned back to his food. She went silently to a lone table, to have her lunch for herself.

While waiting for the elevator, he reflected upon what he did, and instantly regretted it. He turned around to look for Hermione, and spotted her in a corner. He really didn't have time to sit and eat with her, but he had managed to act as a prick in his anger.  
>"Too late to change that" he muttered to himself as he entered the elevator. The ride to the Auror-office felt like ages, and he kept thinking of what he had done. He realised that this was not really him; he was not a vengeful asshole trying to make others feel as miserable as himself.<p>

Upon arriving at the department of magical law enforcement, he saw Harry waiting for him right outside the elevator. "Finally! I was just about to get you myself." Harry said relieved.  
>But Ron wasn't listening to him, as his head was somewhere else.<p>

"Let's get going." Harry said as he was moving towards the fireplaces "We take the floo to the village and-" Harry stopped abruptly and turned to Ron. He was still standing next to the elevator, apparently in deep thought.  
>"RON!" Harry yelled, starting to get annoyed, he needed Ron to be in focus, as they might face some resistance on this assignment. Ron snapped out of his stupor and, to Harry's great surprise, turned back inside the elevator.<br>"What the hell? RON! Come on... Rooon?" Harry was completely dumbfounded by Ron's behaviour.  
>"Just give me a minute, Harry. I have to do something" Ron said apologetically as the elevator moved and he went out of sight, he could hear Harry growling in anger, but that was not his major concern right now.<p>

As he arrived at the atrium he jogged back to the canteen and found out that Hermione had left. Disappointed he turned back to face an angry Harry.

* * *

><p>"You really need to pull yourself together, Ron. Do you hear?" Harry was giving Ron a scolding as they were walking down the streets of Upper Flagley.<br>"Yeah. I heard you the last time in the office, alright?" Ron was quite annoyed, not because of Harry giving him a hard time, but because he lost his chance to mend things with Hermione "I told you, I thought I'd left my gold bag behind. So would you just _shut up?_"  
>Harry stopped and looked at Ron "Okay! What is it?" Ron pretended not to hear that and kept on moving.<br>"Ron!" Harry said a bit louder, and Ron came to a halt "It's nothing, alright? Just let's get on with this bloody investigation already."  
>Harry knew Ron too well to accept that "Not before you tell me what's really up."<br>"It's _nothing! _So stop busting my balls, alright? Bloody hell!" Ron had gone defensive now, as he didn't want Harry to know the truth.  
>"Alright, I'll accept that for now..." Harry didn't want to drag this on longer, and decided to let it go "As long as you stay focused on the task ahead."<br>"What are you talking about? I am always focused." Ron replied with a cheeky grin.

As they arrived outside Crowley Mansion, Harry turned to Ron. "Okay. They were supporters of Voldemort, and my guess is that they are pretty pissed at us for killing him. Be ready for anything, remember that you haven't got a soul Gem to save your arse if you get hit by an Avada."  
>"Yeah yeah! Just get on with it." Ron answered blithely.<br>"Alright. I'll do the talking, while you keep your eyes open. Expect the worst and react by that. Ready?" Harry said, as he awaited Ron's nod and knocked on the door.  
>An old grumpy man opened the door and Harry engaged in conversation.<p>

_What if he actually got hit by the killing curse now?_ Ron thought, as he was looking at the old man. That would mean his last action towards Hermione would be cold and cruel. He would die being an asshole. _Oh, why didn't he just turn back at once and mend things with her, why did his anger get the best of him again._

"RON!" Harry yelled and Ron snapped out of his thoughts, to witness a yellow light hitting him square in the chest. He collapsed on the hard tarmac and could barely move. Everything went blurry as he struggled to breathe. He was gasping for air, but couldn't fill his lungs. It was like he had a ton of weight on his chest.  
>"YOU BASTARDS!" He heard Harry yell, as he saw flashes to his left. "STUPEFY!" He heard Harry further away. He saw more flashes, but couldn't tell where they came from since everything was blurry. He heard spells whizz and bang.<p>

Everything started to sound muffled, he was losing consciousness as his vision went blurrier and blurrier, soon fading to darkness. He heard some footsteps coming closer from the right.  
>"RON!" He heard the muffled voice of harry "Hang in there, mate."<p>

He couldn't hear anything but his own gasping for air now. His gasps slowed down as his hopes for surviving faded. He knew he would die. He would die with no one to pass the torch to. He would die without a legacy.

* * *

><p>Ron woke up in a brightly lit room; it was too bright and too silent. It was everything he needed right now. <em>Was he in heaven?<em> He thought. The room was sterile and furnished minimally. The silence was broken by his wheezing breath, and it was then that he realised that he couldn't be dead.

He heard voices outside the door now and stopped breathing to try to figure out who was saying what. He could hear Harry's voice and somebody else crying.  
>"He is going to be fine, Mrs. Weasley. The healer told me, please calm down."<br>"I want to see my poor little Ronnie." He could hear his mother crying, it was heartbreaking.  
>"The healer told me that we should let him relax, we should wait till he wakes up."<p>

"MUM!" Ron tried to shout, but out came a whimper as he gasped in pain. He looked around, saw a vase with some flowers on the table next to him, and threw it at the door. As soon as the vase hit the door, Harry flung the door open. He cracked a smile as he found Ron unharmed and awake, who retaliated the smile with his own.  
>"Mrs. Weasley" Harry said, without taking his eyes off Ron "He is awake."<br>His mother flew into the room like a hurricane, and was all over him in a blink of an eye.  
>"Oh my dear boy!" she said tearfully as she kissed him all over his face "how are you, my dear Ronnie?"<br>"I'm... fine... mum." Ron wheezed out in between breaths "never... felt... better." as he ended it with a grin.  
>"Shush now!" Mrs. Weasley said annoyed "You are turning more and more like your brother George! This is no joking matter, Ronald." she shook her head.<br>Ron started to laugh, but it soon turned into a coughing fit and a painful one too. "Oh... Bloody... Hell!" He said annoyed at his new handicap.  
>"Will you stop talking?" Molly said sternly "Harry, dear. Could you please get the healer?"<br>"Oh! Of course Mrs. Weasley" Harry said and ran out to get the healer.

The healer examined Ron and explained to him that he had been hit by a lung collapsing hex. He needed to be on a potion cure for five days, before his lungs would be back to normal again. He would get his breathing back to normal in a day and soon after get discharged. But he had to stay away from physical activities for the rest of the week, which meant he would be off duty.

Not long after, the rest of the family joined him. Ginny was furious after the initial crying, while George was trying to get Ron to laugh. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were scolding George for it. It was total mayhem, and Ron loved it.

Soon everybody left, except Harry. Ron knew he needed to get some things off his chest, as he hadn't got the chance the whole day.

"Ron... What happened? Why didn't you...?" Harry seemed on the verge of crying, Ron hadn't seen him like this since Hermione almost died.  
>"I... am... Sorry." Ron said truthfully.<br>Harry seemed infuriated by that "Well, that is _not _gonna cut it, Ron! No _fucking _way, Ron! NO!" he rushed next to Ron "You _can't _get away with just an apology for what you did there, Ron! It's not as simple as that..."  
>"Harry-" Ron wheezed trying to say something, but got interrupted by Harry.<br>"No! Listen to me, you piece of shit!" Harry said with gritted teeth "I know you don't give a shit about yourself! You don't care about anything, do you? But listen up, and listen up closely..." Harry was pointing at him "If you do... _this_... to me again... I swear... I will..." Harry choked up, and couldn't finish. He stood there like a wreck, before he suddenly rushed out.

Leaving a teary eyed Ron alone on the bed, to ponder over things.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Like it so far?<strong>

**Also, what's up with fanfiction censoring Mrs Weasley's name all the time? Is it a glitch?**

**Please review and let me know. :)**


End file.
